


Love In The Dark

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Tomas couldn't pinpoint the moment he fell in love with Marcus.





	Love In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quodpersortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/gifts).



Tomas couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he knew without a certain doubt that he loved Marcus. There is a lot you learn about someone when you’re on the road with only enough money for a motel room with one bed. Like the fact that while Marcus was the one in charge during Exorcisms, at night when they were in bed together, he liked being the little spoon. It was during those times that Tomas’ heart began to beat faster and the butterflies began to flutter in his stomach.

He tried to ignore his feeling for Marcus; knowing that the demons could use them against him. Over time, however, Tomas found he couldn’t hide them anymore — the demons had made sure of that. During a particularly long Exorcism, it had taunted Tomas and told Marcus explicitly what Tomas would like to do with him. Everything it had said had been the truth. Tomas wanted Marcus more than he had ever wanted anyone else — including Jessica. Yet, Tomas knew he couldn’t have what he wanted, not while still wore the collar or so he thought.

Tomas didn’t factor in Marcus in all his plans. That night, Marcus took what he wanted and Tomas gave back in return. Nothing matter in that moment — not the collar or the demons. That night it was just them and the commitment they decided to make with each other. For the first time in months, Tomas felt free.

Months later they were still on the road and still held Exorcisms but now there was a gold plain ring band on each of their index fingers. Tomas still had his collar but he still had Marcus by his side and he was never going to let him go.


End file.
